


So sweet with a mean streak

by crookedspoon



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenges, Chores, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Who says doing the dishes has to be a chore?





	So sweet with a mean streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> For the prompt "Dishes hard mode basically whoever is doing the dishes gets head but needs to finish the dishes before they cum. And not break anything. To win or the one giving head wins."

If Jason had known the best way to get Dick to clean up after himself was to turn it into a challenge (however transparent), he'd have started getting creative weeks ago. 

He'd been able to ignore the sorry state of Dick's bachelor pad without giving in to the urge of wiping the floors or scrubbing the bathroom when he was just visiting. Once they moved in together, though, Jason could no longer tolerate Dick's slovenly habits.

Dick is lucky that he's ridiculously attractive. Jason just can't stay mad at him for long. Whenever he tries to bring it up, Dick does something like smile, for example, that fritzes Jason's brain and makes him forget what he was going to say. All that comes out is a garble of words until Dick kisses him or puts some food in his mouth to reroute his attention.

So Jason usually ends up doing the dishes or the laundry out of necessity. He simply can't wait for Dick to do it later. Because something always comes up and he forgets. Jason knows how exhausting the vigilante business can be, but he's started running out of sympathy.

And because he likes to tackle things head-on instead of letting them fester, he had to come up with a solution that did not feel like a chore to Dick.

Jason smirks as water splashes over the counter and hits his shoulder.

"You still good up there?" he asks from his position on the floor. If he'd had time to think things through, he might have used something to pad his knees with, but Dick had been so enthusiastic about the idea that Jason would have been amiss not to try it out right away.

"Could go all night," Dick says, a little breathlessly, then cries out when Jason swallows him down again. Strained, he adds, "You're not even trying, Little Wing."

That's true, he's not. It would be stupid of him to make Dick come right away just to prove that he could. They both know he could, but that's not the point. If Dick came now, Jason would have won the game but lost the fight, because there'd still be dirty dishes but no more incentive for Dick to do them.

So he bides his time, makes his mouth as soft and wet as he can, and goes maddeningly slow. Dick tries to suppress his moans and shivers, but Jason knows how to draw them out anyway without pushing too far. He swirls his tongue over the head, licks up and down his entire length, and wraps his mouth around him again.

Whatever dish Dick is cleaning at the moment drops back into the water whenever Jason opens his throat and takes him all the way in. Dick's moans become increasingly needy as Jason swallows around him.

He backs off whenever he senses Dick getting too close, concentrating more on shoving his cock into Jason's mouth and less on the task at hand. Oh no, he thinks, you won't get off that easily. Pun not intended. Okay, mostly not intended.

Dick is trembling and taking deep, centering breaths by the time he says, "Just the cutlery, _hah,_ and we're done."

"Who said we were done?" Jason asks, lips kissing sloppy trails up Dick's length before he lets his hand take over, jerking Dick nice and loose.

Dick's hips tremble and his spine rounds. "What do you mean?"

"You do know you have to dry the dishes and put them away, right?" Jason's grin turns evil as he watches Dick's face fall. 

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Forgot to read the Terms and Conditions again, have we?"

" _Fuck,_ " Dick curses as Jason sucks at the sensitive spot beneath the tip, and grips the edge of the countertop hard, rubber gloves dripping with sudsy water. "If you'd wanted to blow me so desperately, Jay, you could have just, _ah,_ just said so. We don't have to play games like this."

Jason leisurely takes Dick into his mouth and releases him again with a loud pop. "I desperately wanted you to do the dishes, and I did say so. More times than I can count. I'm enjoying this, don't you?"

"Ask me again when you let me fuck your face."

Jason's breath stops for a moment and so do his hand motions. He resumes his strokes and says, a little more gravelly than intended, "You can fuck me however you like when you manage not to come before the dishes are dry and put where they belong."

"Such a stern taskmistress," Dick sighs like a deflating balloon. "Ever thought of playing a nanny on TV?"

"So you can harbor even more indecent thoughts of me? Sign me up." Jason says and places a kiss to the very tip of Dick's cock. "Now, back to work. I'm not actually getting paid to be down here on my knees for you, so I'd rather you hurry the fuck up."

"Getting bored down there already?" Dick attempts a cheeky grin. "I've a simple solution."

"Nice try, pretty boy. Why would I ever be bored if I can play with a gorgeous cock such as yours?" 

Jason sucks in the head again, sinking further ever so slowly while keeping his gaze trained on Dick's. The intensity in Dick's eyes is intoxicating. He looks like he's about ready to snap and take Jason right here on the floor, among the little puddles of dishwater.

Dick breathes out, grabs the back of Jason's head with dripping fingers and drags his wet, rubber-sheathed thumb over the shell of Jason's ear. Jason shudders. 

"Stay like this for a bit, can you do that for me?" Dick asks and pushes his cock into Jason's mouth. Jason suspects he's been talking too much for Dick's comfort, and he would have teased him about it given half the chance, but these intentions die the moment Dick enters his throat. Dick groans and his hand clenches against Jason's neck. Jason feels the back of his head eased against the cabinet behind him as Dick presses into him as far as he would go. "God, Jason. So good, so good. Yeah, like this, stay like this. _God._ "

Jason hears the water splash and cutlery clatter, but it's a faraway sound, as though dampened by cotton. The extent of his thoughts center around Dick's hot length in his mouth, his warm skin radiating heat against his, and the mouth-watering musk of him. He is overpowered by this and can do nothing more than hold onto Dick's thighs, even as his vision grows hazy and his throat begins to contract.

When Dick pulls out, Jason greedily fills his lungs with air for a couple of breaths before he sucks Dick back all the way down.

There's a crash and a curse and then Dick says "Oh, screw it" and grabs Jason's head with both slippery hands, holding it steady as he begins to use his face.

The back of Jason's head smacks against the cabinet door several times with the force of Dick's thrusts, but he can't seem to mind. He's ecstatic and nothing that could happen now would dampen that feeling, save for Dick stopping midway through perhaps.

Spots are beginning to dance at the edges of his vision when Dick smashes Jason's head back one last time and finishes with thick, hot pulses deep in his throat.

Jason's balls clench in sympathy, his own cock achingly hard and ready to burst. Until now, he'd been so distracted by Dick's arousal that he hadn't noticed his own. He reaches down and squeezes himself through his sweat pants just to take his mind off the throbbing need a little longer.

Dick pulls out to let Jason breathe again, but going by the way he himself is panting and holding onto Jason's hair, you'd think he'd been the one getting his throat fucked.

Jason groans and rests his cheek against Dick's hip. There's dishwater in his hair, running down his neck and soaking into his shirt and pants. He needs a shower just as direly as the kitchen needs a wipe-down, but none of that seems important now.

"I win," he rasps.

Laughing weakly, Dick pulls off one of his rubber gloves to stroke Jason's damp cheek. "I was close."

Now it's Jason's turn to laugh. "You've been close since the very beginning."

"Held out fine till now," Dick huffs and winds his arms gently around Jason's head. They stay like this for a while, content to simply breathe and touch the other's skin.

"Gotta help me up," Jason says finally. "Think my legs are rusted shut."

"Gonna be a problem. You're the only thing that's holding me upright."

"Grab a chair."

Dick does and lets himself fall into it with a wince. Then he helps Jason slowly heave himself into his lap.

"Made quite a mess," Jason says as he rests his head against Dick's shoulder. It's a bit uncomfortable given their height difference, but he forgets about that as soon as he surveys the dripping cabinets, the shards littering the floor and the pile of dishes Dick hadn't gotten around to putting away yet. "Kitchen looks worse than before."

"Was s'posed to do the dishes. Not the kitchen." Dick presses a kiss to the top of Jason's head.

"I concede. Kitchen will be next on your agenda."

"What?! Gimme a break. I just did the dishes."

"After much nagging and underhanded tactics from my side."

"Wouldn't call them underhanded so much as innovative," Dick says, stroking Jason's back.

Jason allows himself to relax a little, despite the strain in his neck, the ache in his jaw or the insistent need in his pants. Lacing his free hand with Dick's, he pulls it closer to cup over his erection.

"If you call that innovative," he practically sighs out, "just wait till you hear what other ideas I have."

"Seems to me like it's your turn first," Dick says with a grin as he frees Jason's cock from his sweat pants.

Jason's mouth quirks. "I don't need an incentive to clean."

"But will you accept one?" Dick asks before letting his fingers ghost over Jason's length.

Jason's hips quake, but he manages to keep his voice from doing the same. "Make me an offer."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cigarette Daydreams" by Cage the Elephant.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/crookedteaspoon). Reblog [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/175963877829/dishes-hard-mode-basically-whoever-is-doing-the).


End file.
